judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman is a DC Comics superhero co-created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger. The character made his first appearance in Detective Comics #27 (May, 1939). Unlike most superheroes, he does not possess any superpowers instead making use of intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his fight against crime. History Batman is the secret identity of Bruce Wayne. Witnessing the murder of his parents as a child leads him to train himself to physical and intellectual perfection and don a bat-themed costume in order to fight crime. Batman operates in Gotham City assisted by his butler Alfred Pennyworth. One day the villainous Judge Death makes a dimensional jump to Gotham City, murdering two people and a police officer. Batman manages to defeat Judge Death, killing him unintentionally by impaling him on a fence. Following this The Scarecrow broke into the City Morgue to steal the raw materials for fear-toxin that will make people face their worst nightmare. Judge Death floats into the morgue looking for a new body, only to be startled by the The Scarecrow. As The Scarecrow gloats over having scared a ghost, Judge Death enters his mind. Being promised a feast of fear in exchange, the Scarecrow becomes partners with Judge Death. Batman becomes trapped in Mega-City One after being transported dimensionally. Despite an uneasy first meeting Batman teams up with both Judge Dredd and Judge Anderson to try and stop Judge Death and The Scarecrow's criminal rampage. Anderson viewed Batman's mind and told him of Judge Death. She decides that they ought to go to Gotham in order to deal with Death and she'll need Batman, who knows the time and place well. This idea is hindered by Dredd who, though he accepts that Batman is from another dimension, insists that it makes no difference. He also states that Gotham is beyond their jurisdiction and that they will need to refer to higher authority. This attitude infuriates Batman who is now fully aware of what is loose in his city. He snaps his bonds and punches Dredd to the floor, kicking him in the gut before Dredd kicks him back and Batman is subdued by several other Judges. In Gotham City, Judge Death is restored and clad in a semblance of his former uniform. After killing The Scarecrow's henchman, he attempts to turn on The Scarecrow himself only to be stopped by a dose of Fear Gas which exposes Death to his own fears. Upon awakening from it, he promises to obey The Scarecrow. Anderson resolves to break all the rules in order to re-capture Death as soon as possible. She attacks her own colleagues and breaks Batman out of custody. They then dimension-jump into Gotham City. A furious Dredd calls for them to be stopped and then goes to Gotham himself. Batman, Anderson and Dredd then appear on the scene. In the battle that follows, Death is on the verge of actually killing Dredd when Batman uses a batarang to destroy his physical body. Dredd and Anderson then return to Mega-City One while Batman turns in The Scarecrow to the GCPD. Category:Characters Category:Cross Over Characters